Cocinando en NG Productions Studios
by NG pRoDuCtIoNs StUdIoS
Summary: pequeño omake sobre lo que pasa en NG Cuando NekoRiza es la maestra de cocina, NekoShuichi es la alumna y Sailor Kumagoro la asistente.


Un día como cualquier otro en las oficinas de NG productions studios, Miss K Neko-Riza Mustang se encontraba laborando en nuevos proyectos o sea estaba de baquetona en la casa de Neko-Shuichi-Yasha Yuki Uesugi usando su computadora sin permiso para ver el catalogo otoño invierno de armas mientras aun estuviera en la escuela para después hacerla perder el tiempo y tuviera que hacer su tarea a las dos de la mañana como siempre.

-YA LLEGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

-largo

-OYE QUE FORMA DE RECIBIR A TU HERMANA MAYOR(PERO NO POR MUCHO) SAILOR KUMAGORO!!!!

-yo te lo advertí

La pobre he inocente Neko-Shuichi-Yasha abre la puerta de su cuarto y…

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!-No hay palabras en este mundo para describir lo que dijo( en realidad si pero no son aptas para todo publico)

-Hola :3

-k haces aki? n.n- sonrisa forzada que oculta una inmensa ira

-nada

- ¬¬ por k estas bajando hetero en MI computadora

-n.nU jeje.

-jumn. Esta bien sabes cocinar n.n3

-claro – con cara de terror al ver una expresión de "ternura" en NSYYU- no soy tan inútil como tu… crees

-"trágate todo lo que kieras decir, una vez que te enseñe a cocinar puedes matarla" OK … m..me…me po…podrías…

-rápido que se acaba el fic.

- mepodriasenseñaracocinar!!

-nani? tu… C-O-C-I-N-A-R?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-si ¬ ¬

-Tu no eres Shuichi… ella ni siquiera calienta el agua de su sopa instanea… que le hiciste a shuichi??????????? dime con lujo de detalle :3

-NO CREAS QUE LO HAGO POR GUSTO O DEA GRATIS ME VAN A DAR $3543124213658742178436129437186…CON 25 CENTAVOS SI APRENDO A COCINAR!!!!!!!

-Y yo… que gano?

-k te parece la promesa… no el juramento de un suicidio no muy lejano y te doy de lo que cocine y a sailor kumagoro.

-omitamos los dos últimos detalles, esta bien A LA BATICOCINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

10 pasos después pasaron de la recamara a la cocina.

-llegamos, ahora necesito mi asistonta multiusos… SAILOR KUMAGORO YO TE ELIJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Aaaa me agarran como su sirvienta

-eso eres para nosotras

-ya ya te dejare lamer los trastes al final (por que se acabo el detergente)

-A yo quiero dinero.

- veamos cuanto me sobrara..son 128763 del auto… 18372981 por la fianza del secuestro de maki murakami y de rumiko takahashi… están bien 25 centavos?

-bueno, pero me dejas ver tu suicidio?

-trato

-yo lo grabo:3 ahora comencemos, vamos ha hacer…

- yo kiero hacer sailor kumagoro en chipotle.

-veamos… no tenemos chipotles, tendremos que trabajar con lo que tenemos, veamos el refri…

- mis zapatos de la escuela… cuando comimos pavo…

-creo que fue en tu bautizo..

-tal vez sirva.. a si… la mochila de kagome, tus pokebolas…

-llevo tiempo buscandolas.

-si, si… que mas ahí… ryuichi, el host club, la pierna de edo, edo, naraku, mi gato…

-que es esto?

- mi lonchera del kinder con mi lonche.

-bien ya tenia hambre.

-no me interrumpan, donde me quede… a si, a la izquierda de edo, atrás de naraku, junto a ese desconocido…hola desconocido!

-creo que mejor voy q mi casa por algo… nnU

10 minutos después regreso con una bolsita con ingredientes y un carton de cervezas (enseñar a cocinar a shuichi con kumagoro como ayudante… sobria imposible)

-la receta del día es:

EMPANADAS DE CERVEZA

Ingredientes:

1kg de harina

-por k la harina es verde

-eto… es naturista

-ok

½ kilo de manteca vegetal

-Y pork esto es vaselina?

-da el mismo efecto ¡quien es la que enseña aquí?

-ok

1 cerveza de media (en caso de los infantes inmaduros un refresco de cola de marca comercial, naaaaaa una coca cola)

-y pork traes un carton de caguamas?

-mejor que sobre a que falte

Mermelada o picadillo (o comida para gato,o cualquier cosa que se pueda meter en una empanada)

-yo kiero una rellena de pikachu o kero

-sailor kumagoro, ya te comiste a kero la vez pasada, y pikachu esta limpiando el baño.

-empecemos, primero te pones el delantal mas cursi que encuentres…. o haces uno con la piel de un pokemon…

-sailor kumagoro ven aki…:3

-despues habres la harina… después de darte cuenta que ya estaba abierta por el otro lado la recoges del piso y se cierne…

-pork la harina es morada ahora?

-es harina mágica que cambia de color, es para hacer mas amena la comida nnU, después formamos una fuente en la mesa o el suelo la banqueta de enfrente donde mejor te acomodes o sea ases una montañita y le haces un hoyito en el centro

-hoyito…Etto… creo que leí demasiado yaoi

-Despues de limpiarte la nariz, vaciamos en la fuente la cerveza, y nos tomamos una caguama, tu tomate tu refresquito

- ¬ ¬

- :3

- ¬ ¬

-Ponemos la manteca y…………

-Pork tienes esa mirada tan malévola? y de donde sacaste ese mazo?

- Hora de amasar

La pobre masa sufrió la furia contenida de Miss K

Una masacre de masa después…

-sabremos cuando la masa este lista si se la tiras en la cara a sailor kumagoro y no se le quede pegada a la nariz. ahora ¿sabes hacer empanadas?

-No, se supone k tu me ibas a enseñar a hacerlas.

-ha es verdad, bueno como eres principiante las vamos a hacer de la manera fácil: con un molde

-Acaso tu tampoco las sabes hacer?

- Etto… Yo?... C-Claro! yo se hacer pollo frito.

-son empanadas de cerveza ¬ ¬

-por eso empanadas de cerveza rellenas de pollo frito, bueno hacemos las empanadas y las rellenamos ¡que tienes para rellenar?

-Sailor Kumagoro?

- No hasta que me pague mi dinero

-Entonces… Naraku? o el pavo de mi bautizo?

-el pavo? no mejor voy a la tienda por mermelada y atún

- ¬ ¬ date prisa, que no te voy a pagar tiempo extra.

- ¬ ¬ no me pagas.

- .

- ¬ ¬

Toda la serie de InuYasha después, vista 149 veces por capitulo.

-YA REGRESEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! .

- ¬ ¬ te tardaste.

- solo un poquito.

- Bueno continuemos.

-Etto…

-que?

-nada. Vamos a continuar. Donde me quede… ah, si. Le tapas los ojos a Neko-Shu y sacas las empanadas ya hechas, le destapas los ojos y le dices que ella las hizo… Mira neko-shu, ya terminaste tu las hiciste.

-de verdad? w

-si. y Lugo te atragantas con lo que compraste.

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.**

En NG nos preocupamos por el aprendizaje de algo nuevo para nuestros lectores, así como por la promoción de los valores, así que cada fic va a tener moraleja (XD, ., ., n.n, Salvenme, inu-alucard arruinas el momento)

**MORALEJA: **nunca le enseñes a cocinar a Neko-Shu, y menos tengas a Kumagoro como ayudante. Ne, lo que quise decir es que Es muy fácil estafar a Neko-Shu XD, Ahora voy a preparar todo para asesinarla… digo para su "suicidio" n.nU.

El staff de NG les desea feliz navidad.

-Hola a todos, para quien no nos conozca somo NG,una pseudos empresa que se dedica al material fan (fanarts, fanfics, Amvs, etc.)…

Esta formado por:

En la directiva Neko-Shuichi-Yasha Yuki Uesugi Elric (es la niichan de Edo y Alu, su mayor sueño es protagonizar su propio yaoi (tonta, jamas podra es niña)(de verdad es niña?) y violar a yuki), Miss K Neko-Riza Mustang (fan de las armas, podria decirce que jamas se sabe que esperar de ella, puede estar viendo gore o shonen (Fullmetal alchemist o Hellsing) y de repente ver shoujou (CANDY!!!).

Hime-Ham (el unico miembro femenino del equipo, su mayor sueño es vestir a Neko-Riza sin sufrir alguna herida. Le facina vestir de rosa a Neko-Shu y a Inu-Alu) en el departamento de vestuario.

Inu-Alucard (el chico kawaii del equipo, pobre donde fue a caer) como miembro del equipo creativo (solo es de apoyo, para eso estan las baquetonas de la directiva).

Y yo, Pervert-Chan, la reina bajo las sombras, la unica normal (no tengo orejas de algun animal de felpa), y quien ha creado este imperio (yo solo di ideas y las Neko lo hicieron todo XD).

Gracias por leer este omake.


End file.
